


Swaying Toast

by RedTheSharkBoi



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Foreplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Stripping, Wet & Messy, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTheSharkBoi/pseuds/RedTheSharkBoi
Summary: A more lewd story squirreled away to my corner of the internet and dropped into the Ao3 for your viewing pleasure! Please enjoy the adventure of Toast the Stripper as he enjoys being a raffle prize for one of the bigger clientele.





	Swaying Toast

**Author's Note:**

> This one was also made long ago as part of a small story to be created for a friend of mine in order to fully create both Toasts personality along with some lewd time for this friend to enjoy. With their permission, I've got the story posted on here for your viewing pleasure!

If there's one thing that Toast would be willing to admit, it's that makeup takes forever to apply. Especially for a boy such as him. After all, he'll take no less than perfection when it came to his love and profession. It may make him a bit of a drama queen sometimes but they all loved a feisty boy, especially when he was rocking his favorite dress. But this wasn't one of those times. Tonight, he'd be fulfilling the base desires of a lot of the patrons here tonight in a way that always worked up a sweat. But the customers didn't mind. After all, everyone loved a shiny femboy to enjoy. Whatever thoughts were flowing through his head was tossed to the side when he focused on a rhythmic knocking on the door.

 

"Hey BT, you've got 5 more minutes till you're on. Hurry it up in there!" The Australian dog rolled his eyes before swiveling in his chair to fully face the door before shouting back at the voice.

 

"Shut it Sam! It takes time to look good!"

 

"You're meant to look like you wanna fuck, not prepare for a ball! Hurry it up before the patrons get antsy!" He rolled his eyes before standing up and stretching, his tail wagging slowly before making his way over to the dresser in the room. He enjoyed being nude when he could, loving the freedom and simplicity. It also drew in eyes and the slim dog loved the attention. He practiced the sway in his hips before bending over, his perk rear wiggling in the air while he dug through the drawer for the perfect clothes for this event. A small grin came over his face as he grabbed a very lacey set of panties that left little to the imagination and a large heart directly on his ass, quickly wiggling his way into them before continuing his search for more. Toast bit his lip when he found an old pair of fishnet leggings he'd tossed to the side so long ago for a new pair that he felt accentuated his colors more. However, he felt like some nostalgia was in order as he slid them into place. Taking a minute to stretch and gain some flexibility back, enjoying the fact he could lift his leg above his head and keep it there just in case anyone wanted a closer look, he finally stepped out of the room to face a rather impatient looking raptor.

 

"There you are! Finally, now hurry up on stage. The fans are waiting for the star of the night!" He rolled his eyes before nodding, the muffled music filtering through to where he was as he started to sway to the beat. Using it to mark his pace, he swayed through the curtains onto a familiar stage and to the DJ currently announcing his presence.

 

"Presenting the boy toy of the night! The feisty, sensual, delicious little pup that no dog can tame and no bone can handle, here's Toast!" A small grin graced his face as the usual cheers filled the room while he stepped forward towards the large pole in the center of the room with his eyes half-lidded, letting his long flat tongue roll along his lips before he slowly wrapped his paw around the long warm metal. He swung around the pole with ease, hooking one leg around it while the other was extended out in front of him as he spun around. He locked the second leg around the pole before laying back to hang upside down with his tongue sticking out in a playful tease. He blew a kiss in the direction of a dingo that looked like he was struggling to keep his excitement contained before wetting two fingers in his mouth, pulling them out slowly before trailing the fingers along his body as he let out a loud and rather teasing moan before pulling himself back up onto the pole. He gripped it firmly with both paws before having his legs let go of the pole, swinging around some more as he continued his slow and sensual dance with his perky rear pushed out towards the crowd to entice them more. It was definitely having an effect on the crowd as there was a lot of cheering and lustful growls ringing out from the group as he continued to entice them all with what they couldn't touch at the moment. Least, till the DJ spoke up.

 

"Alright everyone, I hope you've bought your cards cause the raffle time is now! Now, who'll be the lucky dog to have this little pup spinning on their private pole tonight?" The excitement was palpable in the air as the Australian dog slowed their spin before relaxing against the pole, knowing his cue very well as he quickly slipped his panties off in front of the crowd with a smile before tossing it into the huddled masses watching with eager eyes. He spun slowly in place as he gave them all a very long and tasty view, pausing before bending himself over to spread his soft cheeks to give a preview of the treat on the line for all of the contestants as his tail wagged madly.

 

"Alright, you've got a look at the goods so now it's time for the moment of truth! The winner is…….. Jordan! Step up and claim your prize!" The small dog straightened himself up before turning to face the patron that won him as a prize for the night and he couldn't help the heavy blush combined with the grin growing on his face as he saw that it was a massive pitbull. Once he stepped onto the stage, it was easy to see that the pit bull was twice his size in nearly every way shape and form. He barely reached the large dog's chest, looking up at him with a nervous smile as Toast bit his lower lip. The pitbull wasted no time before he picked up the much smaller dog with ease, walking off of the stage and through the curtains before his lips forcefully mashed against the femboys soft ones.

 

He couldn't help letting out a very loud moan into the kiss as the pit bull immediately took charge of the situation, his large flat tongue slipping into his mouth and dominating the kiss while they somewhat clumsily made their way back to his empty room with the help of Toasts barely coherent directions. The pitbull definitely enjoyed the twink body of Toast as his large paws squeezed and played with his cheeks rather roughly before reaching out to toss the door open. Almost immediately, that paw returned to those heavenly cheeks before they finally separated from the kiss with Toasts face a deep red as blood rushed to his cheeks.

 

"Mmmm damn big guy, you're quite a treat~" The pitbull let out another lust filled growl before bringing him over to the couch within the room, grabbing the edges of his shorts before pulling down to reveal the large treat he had hidden away for the cute femboy dog. Toast couldn't help himself as he let out a soft gasp, unable to keep himself from licking his lips unconsciously as he found himself staring at a massive throbbing tower of a slick red breeding rod. It was easily a foot long if not more and it looked too big for even both of his paws to wrap fully around the width of his shaft. It throbbed rhythmically as a drop of precum started to slowly run down the length before the dog grabbed the back of his head rather roughly, clutching a fistful of fur before forcefully pressing his muzzle against the massive cock.

 

"Better not let that go to waste pup."

 

The Australian dog couldn't help blushing heavily at the rather rough treatment, unable to keep his tail from swinging from side to side in a frenzy before tilting his head back to gaze up at the large pit bull with bright blue eyes while the large dog stared down at his newest prize for the night with a small grin. He was soon drawn away from his powerful gaze before focusing on the thick red meat before him, his tongue sliding out of his tongue before letting it slowly work up along the length and lapping up the drop of pre in the process. The taste was a salty and tangy flavor that was causing a shiver to roll up the Aussies spine, his eyes slowly turning half-lidded as he trailed up and down the length with a happy moan. He was licking the pit bulls rod like he was enjoying a large and tangy lollipop. Of course, the pit bull was enjoying the small dog currently worshipping his thick cock as he leaned his head back with a soft growl. He kept a paw on his head to keep him pressed against his throbbing rod generously leaking pre for the current little cutie enjoying himself with the generous treat.

 

"Mmmm fuck.... such a good boy~" The pit bull growled out lustfully as he started to grind against the face of the feminine Aussie dog, starting to pant softly before grabbing a fistful of his fur again and pulling his head back slightly. Being pulled away from the source of his pleasure caused Toast to let out a soft needy whine while his blue eyes focused up at the pit bull, squirming slightly before he found the tip of the slick dog cock pressing against his lips.

 

"Now hold still, Daddy is going to stuff you with a nice thick treat~" The Aussie barely had a moment to prepare himself before he found his mouth filled to the brim with the girthy length he had been worshipping just moments before. Despite the experience with situations similar to this, he couldn't stop himself from gagging slightly when he felt the tip of the pit bulls rod pressing against his throat before the tip was forced into his throat in order to fit the rest of his slick cock. His muffled moans were music to the ears of the pit bull as he held himself there for the moment to enjoy the tight throat squeezing around his cock before pulling out of him slowly. Once only the tip was left in the Aussie's mouth, the pit bull slammed his hips forward to ram the massive length down his throat and causing him to gag once more.

 

He found himself quickly working into a rhythm, sawing in and out of the throat of the unfortunate little cock sleeve underneath him while the eyes of the Australian dog started to roll back slightly in pleasure. The rather rough treatment was exhilarating to the femboy dog as he started to drool slightly as his thick rod slammed in and out of the Aussie's throat with increasing ease while he squirmed underneath the lustful beast. Toasts throat was quickly covered with a layer of pre as the pit bull sped up his thrusts, the rather thick knot starting to swell slowly as he struggled to hold back the climax approaching from the use of such a lovely throat.

 

A loud grunt was all the warning that the Aussie dog was able to obtain before the knot was mashed against his muzzle, not quite able to spread wide enough to encompass the thick flesh. His eyes widened slightly as he was brought back to reality from his cock stuffed haze when the first hot thick spurts of creamy seed started to be pumped down his throat. He reflexively worked to swallow as much of the sticky cum as he could, the dog's throat milking the slick breeding rod currently pumping a salty meal directly into his stomach while he let out muffled moans of pleasure. Both of his paws trailed down to the black panties he was wearing before starting to rub the silky material to gain even more pleasure while he struggled to swallow the load quickly overloading his throat. More and more of the hot thick seed overwhelmed his senses as the Aussies eyes rolled back in his head, eyes glazing over with lust while the excess cum spilled down his chin. After what felt like an eternity, the pit bull finally pulled out of the overwhelmed dog's throat with the last few spurts landing on his tongue and muzzle to create an even larger mess while Toast panted heavily with a half-lidded gaze. His mouth hung open slightly as the sticky seed covered his mouth, trails continued to dribble down his chin while he struggled to focus on the smirking pit bull in front of him.

 

"Looks like you made quite a mess, can't have that happening with a slut like you can I?~ Gonna need to punish you for making such a mess."


End file.
